Sonic: CHAOS OUT OF CONTROL
by AdamDuffield
Summary: Sonic must fight his inner demons and a suped up Eggman. What exactly happened all those years ago?


**Sonic The Hegehog, Chaos Out of Control**

Sonic was chilling on the beach like he usually does. He had just defeated Eggman for who knows how many times and it was time for a vacation.

"Geez louise, sometimes I wish Eggman would stay dead" Sonic sighed, speaking to the big sun shining down on him.

"Be careful what you wish for you insufferable ignoramous!" screeched Eggman from behind the spiked blue hedgehog.

"Who is that?" Sonic asked aloud. He slowly removed his sunglasses and slowly turned around to see where the mysterious voice was coming from. When he saw who it was… he let out a giant gasp and dropped his tasty chilli dog onto the warm sand. It was Eggman?

"What the?" Sonic asked aloud "This can't be possible! I dealt with you not one day ago!"

"Pathetic hedgehog" cackled the evil doctor "Do you know who I am? I am the Eggman, I can't be killed!" A smug smirk parted his hairy mustache.

Sonic would usually have a smug one liner but no, today was his day off on the beach and he was in no mood for an Eggman encounter so soon. He let out a big smirk and yelled "Eggman I'll crack uou open and eat you with bacon!"

"Oooooooh, you and what army?" cackled the Doctor "I don't see your silly little friends around!"

"Friends just tie you down!" retarted Sonic "I've thrown away those chains in my pursuit to be the best version of me I can be!"

It was true. Sonic hadn't seen his friends in years… not since THAT incident. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, Bean. He learnt to stand tall on his own without them. Yet he was still lonely, without others like himself everywhere he ran he was surrounded by the piercing glares of strangers.  
"Ew look at that blue hedgehog"  
"Why are his hands so gaddamn big?"  
"Does he have one eye or two? That's so freaky!"  
"Nice red shoes loser"  
"He's blue! I thought hedgehogs were brown! What a freak!"  
The chanting grew louder and louder and Sonic ran faster and faster to get away NO IM A HERO DON'T YOU REMEMBER?

Sonic screamed as he awoke from his daydream. Well, it was more like a nightmare. He had been getting them ever since that incident, depressing him, making him lose his previous cool and carefree persona and gaining a darker edge.

Eggman was quick to notice the absolute state he was in.

"Have a few regrets my boy?" He caked.  
"I do not have any regrets!" Sonic screamed.  
"Well then I guess I give you some, my old chap" Eggman, in a blink of an eye, created an energy beam and threw it at the prickly porcupine. Sonic, who could see things in super fast, noticed it coming and jumped 5 feet in the air to avoid it.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Sonic screamed "WHO ARE YOU?"  
Eggman laughed a lot. "I already told you, I am the Eggman. When you stranded me on Space Colony Ark and blew my theme park up, I was left stranded! It was then Chaos monster appeared before me. I drunk him all up and now we are two in the same! I am Chaos Eggman!"

"Oh no." Sonic yelled.  
"Oh yes old chap" Eggman cackled, creating another beam of energy and throwing it at the confused woodland creature.  
This one hit Sonic, and it hurt like fuck. Pain seered through his tiny little body and he was sent soaring from the warm beach and into the hotel from Sonic Adventure 1.  
Sonic awoke in the lobby and saw Eggman running towards him through the hole his body had made. Only… no! He wasn't running, he was flying through the sky towards him, mustache flapping in the wind.

For the first time Sonic painiced. What could he do? Eggman was too strong now!  
The idea stuck him like gold, the chao garden! It was just upstairs, and had a teleporter to the mystic ruins! He just had to make it there…  
Crawling on the dirty floor, Sonic entered the lift and pushed the correct button with his finger. Within seconds he was in the familiar garden, with his many cute pals coming to greet him.  
"No! Get away!" He shrieked "Eggman is coming, you're in danger!"  
All the little chao, though confused, obeyed and started to waddle away. All except one, Sonic's favourite. IT had been fed on nothing but dark fruit and was by far his strongest chao, he had called it "DarkShadowBlade" and it reused to left his side.

"Fuck off!" Sonic spat, as he crawled to the teleporter "Do you want to die DarkShadowBlade? LEAV-"

Sonics yells were cut off by a sickengly pleasant "ding" of the lift as it reached the chao garden.

"Oh no it's Eggman!" he cried, and his crawling sped up.  
"That's a good look for you old boy, on the ground before my feet" Eggman cackled "Thank you for bringing me here. My power is based on chaos and chaos feeds me"  
"No don't do it!" Sonic cried, but it was too late, Eggman had already begun sucking the chaos in the room. One by one they went into him, and each time he grew a bit.  
Sonic held DarkShadowBlades tiny little hand but Eggmans sucking was too much. DarkShadowBlade gave Sonic one last look of despair before being fully taken by Eggman.

"Mmm yummy" Eggman cackled, now bulked to twice his usual size, reaching new powers you cannot fathom.  
"You'll pay for this Eggman" Sonic murmured, getting on shaking blue legs. He felt a single tear well up in his eye but he forced it down back into his body.

"EGGMAN" Sonic shrieked "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR WITTY REMARKS, PREPARE TO DUEL."  
Sonic lowered his head, bowing to Eggman, though he pained him to do so, it was the law of the fighting style he had learned from his master. Sonic looked back up at Eggman with a badass stare. "Today is your last night on this earth Eggman, prepare to duel"

"I don't think I need to old sport" Eggman smirked as he brought down a musclear elbow upon the bowing head of our hero. A crack echoed in the now empty chao garden and Sonic fell to his knees in front of Eggman.  
"Y-you have no honour" Sonic muttered  
Eggman just cackled again, standing proudly in front of his kneeling foe.  
"Maybe not, but you know what I do have?"  
He pounded Sonic again. This time Sonic let out a moan of pain, unable to take more. Again and again, Eggman hammered him until he lay on the floor, exhausted and defeated.

"I have perspective, my old chap"

 _Is this the end of me?_ Sonic thought, as Eggmans blows just kept coming.

 _Ding._

A figure emerged in the lift, though Sonic could make out who it was.

"DON'T GIVE UP ON ME BLUE" Yelled a strangely familiar voice.  
"What in the gosh-" Eggman couldn't finish his sentence, a rocket had been shot in his stupid face.  
Sonics vision fixed itself and he could see his saviour.  
"N-No way, it's you!" He screamed.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Said his old pal, Aged Solid Snake.


End file.
